Ciel is Alois' kitty, nya!
by PrincessAlois
Summary: What's this? Ciel wakes up with cat ears and a tail! When Alois comes to the mansion Ciel starts acting differently...Nya!


**Hey guys im back c; Here is one of those one chapter things, enjoy!**

**I do not own Kuroshisuji... trust me, I wish I did .-. **

"Wha-What is this!?"

Ciel woke up and looked into the mirror in front of his bed. He stared in horror at his... ears? He slowly raised his hands and carefully wrapped his fingers around the ears. He squeezed them slightly.

"Are... These cat ears?" He squeezed them again. Then he felt something fuzzy brush up against his arm, he turned and screamed. He grabbed it and swallowed hard. It was a his tail. "This is..." He pulled on it. "Nya!" He yelped. He covered his mouth.

_What the hell was that!? Did I just say "Nya?"_

There was a knock at the door, followed by a deep, soothing voice. "Young master, I have your tea."

Ciel looked around frantically, not knowing what to do.

"Young master?"

"C-come in!" He quickly buried himself under the sheets.

"Master, what are you doing under the covers?"

"Just leave the tea on my nightstand...!" He ordered with a muffled voice.

"O...kay my lord..." Sebastian wondered what he was up to. As soon as Ciel heard the door close he pushed the covers off of him and breathed fresh air again. He glanced at the tea on his nightstand and then ran over to his full body mirror. He turned around and looked at the blue tail connected to his butt.

"Am I going crazy? And I can't just..." He pulled it again. "Nya!" He once again yelped. "N-no... I cannot just remove it..." He then looked up at his ears. "I wonder if I can..." He twitched them, and he let out a small giggle. "I can move them... That is quite unusual..." Then he moved his tail. "Quite entertaining as well..." He turned and went over to his nightstand. "Better drink before it gets cold. He sat down on his bedside and took the cup of tea in his hand. Then something unexpected happened, his tongue slipped out and he licked the surface of the tea. He licked again and again, this is how he drank it. After finishing he realized what he had done. "Why in the hell would I drink my tea like that!?" Ciel decided to dress himself, or rather _attempt_ to dress himself. He went and found a hat in his closet and covered his ears with it, then tucked his tail in his shorts. He cautiously stepped out the door and down stairs. He found Sebastian in the living room cleaning up the mess mey rin had made.

"I am so sorry sir!" She said blushing.

"Sebastian." Ciel called.

"Hello my lord." Sebastian said smiling in his direction.

"um... Make fish for dinner." What was with this sudden craving for fish?

"Fish? I thought you disliked fish, my lord..." Sebastian said confused.

"Just make the fish okay?" And with that, he went on his way back up stairs. He stopped when he heard a knock at the door. Then it hit him. Like a brick. "Oh no... I forgot, I have a meeting with Alois today!" He face palmed. "Alois of all people. Why."

Sebastian opened the door and welcomed the butler and the blonde haired earl, Alois Trancy. Ciel quickly headed back upstairs.

"My master is upstairs in his bed chamber." Sebastian said.

Alois smiled. "Alright!" And he right away headed up stairs. He searched the upstairs looking for Ciel's bedroom, and he found it. He opened the door and found Ciel just looking at himself in the mirror.

"What are you doing, Ciel?"

He was startled by Alois' voice.

"Oh I...Nothing..."

"Okay, so what shall we do?"

Ciel had forgotten what they were supposed to be discussing. He looked at Alois blankly.

"Alright then how about this..." He went over and stood very close to Ciel.

"A-Alois what are you..."

Alois snaked his arms around Ciel and a smirk crossed his face. Ciel started to blush deeply. His voice then came out in almost a whisper.

"What are you doing..."

Alois quickly pulled Ciel closer to himself so their lips almost met. Ciel gasped in surprise.

"G-get away from me!" He struggled away from Alois and fell to the floor with his hat that covered his ears falling off. Alois looked at the ears and laughed.

"Hahahaha, Ciel! What are those!?"

Ciel blushed deeper. "They are cat ears."

"Oh and I suppose you have a tail too?"

Ciel stood up on his feet and slowly pulled out the blue tail that he tucked in.

"Well...yes..."

Alois laughed harder. "Oh my god Ciel! Is that real?"

He swished his tail around. "Yea..."

"That is freaky... How did this happen?"

"I don't know I just woke up and saw these cat ears and tail... And not only that but I started drinking my tea with my tongue!"

"Okay Ciel, I am going to be right back, you stay here!" He went out of the room and downstairs to Sebastian.

"Hey butler, we have a cat in the house. Can I please have a dish of milk to feel it?"

"A cat you say?" Sebastian's eyes lit up. "Shall I get rid of it?"

"No no, me and Ciel have it under control." He couldn't help but laugh a little.

He came back upstairs with a dish of milk and put it on the floor in Ciel's bedroom. Ciel looked at him.

"Alois, what the hell are you doing?"

"Drink it." He smirked.

"No way!"

Alois walked behind Ciel and grabbed his tail.

"H-hey, let go of that..."

Alois pulled on it.

"Nya!"

"Drink it."

"No! Now stop it Alois!"

He tugged harder.

"Nyaa!" Ciel started crying. "Let go of my damn tail!"

Alois tugged harder. "We can do this all day."

Ciel's eyes got more watery as he cried out. He fell to his knees. "F-fine I'll drink it..."

"That's a good kitty."

Ciel leaned down and started to lick the milk out of the dish. When he was finished he stood back up and faced Alois.

"Don't ever pull my tail like that!" He yelled at him.

"Your cries were so cute and helpless, Ciel."

He blushed. Alois was close to Ciel again. He put his arms around the sides of Ciel and reached behind him to grab onto his tail. He then tugged on it,

"Nya!" Ciel gripped the front of Alois' shirt.

"You're so cute when you act weak."

"I'm not acting-Nya!"

"Hush kitty."

He gripped Alois' shirt tighter.

"P-please stop it!" He cried. Alois just pulled again and Ciel cried.

"Why do you keep pulling my tail?" He cried harder.

Why did he seem weak? He was showing incredible weakness in front of Alois but he did not know why...

Ciel looked up at Alois with teary eyes.

"Aw, am I making kitty upset?"

"Don't pull my tail!" He said in a childish voice. It did not come out stern like he intended.

"I'm gonna pull it again!"

"Nya don't!" He shut his eyes tight and gripped Alois' shirt again.

why was he clinging to Alois?

Alois smirked and stroked Ciel's tail. He let go and raised his hand to Ciel's chin. He scratched under his chin with one finger. Ciel let out a small purr as he raised his chin higher, as a cat would do. He purred again and shut his eyes, smiling.

_Do I find this... Comforting?_

Alois raised both hands and scratched under Ciel's ears. Ciel enjoyed this very much. His tail swished in the air happily as Alois pet him. Alois chuckled and caught his tail. Ciel's cute smiled disappeared and his eyes got all watery.

"P-please don't pull my tail again..." He said almost crying. Sure enough, Alois pulled it. Ciel fell to his knees and cried.

"Why are you being so m-mean to me? That really hurts!" He cried out as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Stop crying or I'll pull your tail again." Oh how Alois was enjoying this. Torchering Ciel.

Ciel stopped and stood back on his feet. "D-don't pull it..." He said nervously. Ciel was obviously not himself, he was turning into a weak and childish kitty.

Alois snaked his arms around Ciel and smirked at him. He looked up at the blonde innocently. Alois put his face close to Ciel's. Ciel leaned in and licked Alois' nose. He couldn't control himself, it just... Happened!

Alois chucked.

"Thanks for the little kiss" He leaned in and returned the kiss. Ciel blushed and gripped Alois' shirt. Alois put his hands on Ciel's waist and pushed him over to the bed. He sat down and pulled Ciel down so he was sitting on top of his lap with his thighs around the blonde's torso. Alois smirked at him before bringing his lips to Ciel's neck and giving it a small lick. Ciel blushed and tilted his head a bit. Alois started to suck, creating a hickey

"Alois.. nya..."

He started to undo Ciel's shirt. He slipped his clothing off of his shoulders so the top half of him was bear. Ciel blushed at the fact that Alois was seeing him almost naked.

"I love this new kitty form of yours, Ciel, It makes you seem innocent and helpless..." Alois smirked then gave Ciel's chest a slow wet lick. His tongue glided across, all around his chest.

"Nh, Nya...Alois..." He said blushing more and breathing a bit heavier. His tongue trailed higher, closer to Ciel's neck as he slowly stroked Ciel's tail. Ciel was so in love with this right now, the feeling of Alois' tongue on his body and how nervous he felt when he worried about Alois pulling his tail...He couldn't stand it!

"Nya...Nya...Nya!"

Alois loved the noises coming out of Ciel, which made him want to get more aggressive. He pushed Ciel down on the bed and had himself hovering over him. Ciel looked up at Alois with his innocent face. The longer Alois looked into his helpless eyes the more anxiousness was building up inside him. Ciel's legs were spread open as Aois was on top of him. It was a long moment of Alois looking down at Ciel he adored the pink blush on his face that darked the closer he got to him. The eyes that looked like they were about to cry any minute now. How his lips were parted just a bit, waiting to be kissed.

Ciel started to whisper.

"Alois...nya, nya..." He smiled sweetly. At that moment, Alois just felt his heart melt after that. He smashed his lips on Ciel's and Ciel opened his mouth in surprise. Alois quickly thrusted his tongue in Ciel's mouth. He sucked on Ciel's tongue and swirled his tongue around Ciel's. Ciel moaned behind the rough kiss he gave him.

"Mmh..."

Ciel was gasping for air which Alois didn't realize. He turned his head to the left away from Alois' mouth and started panting.

"Ah..ha...Alois..."

Alois couldn't stop. He placed small kisses on his neck as his head was turned.

"Nh, nya..."

"My kitty." Alois whispered.


End file.
